


番茄汁與嗜魔槍

by jghostsaid0_0



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22237033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jghostsaid0_0/pseuds/jghostsaid0_0
Summary: 「我說過，不管你到哪裡，我都可以找到你。」
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *驅魔師X血族。

夜深了，他走在清冷街道上，街燈的光線在冬季陰沉地氛圍裡顯得有些微弱，除了他之外只有幾個低頭匆匆行過的路人。十月底的氣溫已經很低了，他想過幾天說不定會下雪，這樣要出門就更困難了。

他拉緊身上單薄的外套加快了腳步，他的家，不、應該是稱為住處的地方靠近貧民區。高檔的地方不是住不起，但被發現的機率會更高。以往他是個很挑剔的人，這種地方他是死也不會碰的。

這座城市很棒，但他已經逗留太久，再不搬，那個人該找來了。

回到住處門前，他心裡正想著下個城市要去哪，手握上門把時卻發現不對勁。

心裡暗道一聲不妙，他悄悄地放開門把準備開溜，轉過身卻發現一個人影站在他身後。

「你想去哪？」

英俊的男人臉上沒有表情，冰冷低沉卻沒有什麼情感的嗓音從好看的薄唇中吐出，一雙如鷹般銳利的湛藍色眼睛盯著他看，卻令他動彈不得。

「我說過，不管你到哪裡，我都可以找到你。」修長地手指襯著墨黑長袍，在月色下顯出一種病氣的蒼白。男人抬起手，輕輕滑過他的臉，沿著頰邊一路往下，引起陣陣顫慄，那手指在脖子處遇到阻礙，便沒有繼續往下，而是在他的喉結處繞著圈。

他想躲開那隻手，稍稍向後便看見男人臉上出現一絲不悅的神色。於是他不敢動了，任由男人解開了領口的扣子，冰涼的手指滑過鎖骨，在肌膚上起了點點的小疙瘩。

他閉上眼，有點絕望。真祖明鑑，那幾件案子當真不是他幹的，他只是不小心往前站了一點－－還不是為了看熱鬧！他已經為此付出慘痛的代價，為什麼這個該死的聖徒硬是追著他不放？

他敢保證自己一定是血族史上最悲催的人物，他已經許久沒喝過人類的鮮血了－－他對大部分的人類血液過敏，原因不明。血族的力量來自人類血液，即使他的血緣來自於一個來頭不小的家族，力量也在喝了好幾百年番茄汁的素食生涯（幾乎、如果撇去被推薦嘗試號稱不會過敏的食物外就全素了）中衰退得差不多了。

每次參加聚會，那些竊竊私語如耳畔飛蠅，久了他就對這類聚會敬而遠之。

後來他選擇在人類社會裡生存。血族的體態容貌在人類的眼中都是上上之選，且就算是個（同族口中的）廢柴，平均素質還是要比普通人類高上許多。他很容易就在人類社會裡混了個風生水起，他觀察著人類，看著他們為了各種事情露出可悲的嘴臉，生命短暫卻又希望長生富貴，為了錢和權，幾乎沒有什麼是做不出來的。

他饒富興趣的看著人生百態，麻煩的是過了一段時間就要換個地方生活。血族歲月漫長，容顏不老，同一個地方待久了怕人生疑。

就這樣玩轉人間，反正家族榮光有弟弟發揚他很放心，他父母也是奇葩，對於這個廢柴兒子，就只有「記得別死在驅魔人手上」這點要求。

他還記得父母要出門去度不曉得第幾百年的結婚紀念日時候，很歡樂地囑咐他那個精英弟弟別讓哥哥掛掉之後就揮手出門的瀟灑身影。

想到那個時候，他就覺得自家爸媽真的烏鴉嘴。

「一副欲求不滿的樣子。」男人靠在他耳邊說著，熱氣噴到耳廓上，他還感覺到男人伸出舌頭舔了舔他的耳朵，「不進去，是想讓我在門口上了你？」

他沉默的開了門，內心咆嘯著快給我滾出去，卻沒膽子吼出來－－吼出來他明天早上就不只是腰痠背痛起不來的狀態了。

室內一片漆黑，但依照兩個人的夜視能力，這不是什麼問題。男人跟在他身後走進房間，隨即皺起眉，雖然他知道位處此地的房屋品質不會好到哪裡去，但這棟屋子真的太破舊了，完全不是個血族－－還是個血族貴族－－會願意住的地方。

「你就住這種地方？」

要不是你，我還需要住到這種破爛地方！

同樣是在心裡咆嘯，他逕自來到臥室，那裡除了一張小床之外什麼都沒有。這間屋子實在太過狹窄，連棺材都放不下－－他都要佩服自己強大的適應力了，對於血族來說，躺在床上的睡眠品質不會太好。

他轉身看著男人，高大的身軀在這個狹小空間裡顯得格格不入。他看見他皺著眉，下一秒將自己拉進懷裡，接著兩人就出現在一間搖晃著微黃火光的華麗房間中。

他微微掙扎著想要從男人的懷裡退開，卻被一把扯住丟向房間中央的四柱大床上，隨後便是沉沉的軀體壓了下來，與以往完全一樣。

在昏過去之前，他不禁第Ｎ次的問候了上帝，為什麼把手下的神經病隨便放出來禍害人……血族。

×

他與血族相遇的契機在百年前的一樁血案。

那時他收到教會的消息，說是件很棘手的案子，讓他非去不可。一般來說，他是不會管這種事情的，反正就算不去，那些老頭子也無法對他如何。

但可能是受到上帝的感召、也或許是無聊，這回他莫名地就聽話去了，還發現了一個非常有趣的玩具。

接到指示的驅魔師追著線索趕到目的地的時候，只看到一個人站在那裡，面色還有些茫然。直到他舉起槍瞄準，那人才如夢初醒，轉身逃逸。

血族。

身上很乾淨，沒有什麼腥氣。他好整以暇地在他身後保持著固定距離，一邊開始分析。兇手不是他，但這血族比兇手更加引他注意。

似乎發現後方的追緝者的游刃有餘，血族乾脆地停下腳步。

他們相望，月色皎潔，亮到有些刺眼地光輝在地上落下清楚的影子，他可以看見血族臉上盡力隱藏的恐懼。

「人不是我殺的。」

……

多年沒參與教會活動，難道現在的血族已經退化成這副德行？

不，應該不是。他想起同僚分享的經驗，這隻應該是特例。

好像很有趣。

「哦。」

「那些人真不是我殺的……啊啊啊啊啊！」

用物理方法讓血族閉嘴，他第一次體會到原來男人也可以叫得如此振聾發聵。

這成語不是這樣用的啊閣下。

教他中文的東方商人應該很想哭。

將血族隨意的扔在地上，雖然鋪著地毯，撞擊的力道仍是讓血族的眉頭一皺。他掰過血族的臉仔細打量，是張很好看的面容，雖然血族普遍貌美，但這隻的等級顯然不低，甚至可說是碾壓了大部分的群體。

但在剛才的追逐中，他顯示出的能力卻連普通血族都比不上，血族的外貌跟血脈能力息息相關，怎麼會出個花瓶，這不合理。

有趣，太有趣了。

早就將任務丟到十萬八千里外的男人拎起血族，愉快的哼著歌，沿著書櫃暗門後的螺旋梯往下走去。

醒來後他發現自己一絲不掛，雙手被天花板上垂下的鍊子銬著，雙腿也被分開的鎖在地上。他掙扎了一下未果，抬頭就看到那個驅魔人背對著他，沒被身影擋到的桌面上放著各種奇形怪狀的瓶瓶罐罐，四周是石頭牆壁，沒有窗戶，估計是個地下室。

男人聽見鎖鍊聲響，放下手中的東西，轉身朝他走來。

「我沒有殺人！放開我！」

「我知道。」看著露出獠牙的血族，男人低笑，「你就是那個吃素的廢物。」

就算我是廢物也不用在當事人面前說出來！

「那還不放了我！」

「你確定這是一個俘虜該有的態度？」男人伸出手撫上他的臉，光滑細緻，很棒的觸感，令他心情愉悅。

「我今天心情很好，所以呢，我們來玩點有趣的吧！」

-TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

帶繭的指腹從臉頰劃過，在脖頸處流連，描繪著突起的鎖骨，然後往下。男人用指頭捻著突起的乳尖，胸口的刺激使他不自覺地扭動，因為癢意，還有……該死了血族天性！他能感受到血液往下半身湧去，獠牙也露了出來。血族的性慾與食慾基本上綁在一起，吸血能挑動他們的性慾，反之亦然。大部分的血族都承認，在高潮的時候咬住性交對象的脖子進食，這樣的食物嘗起來更加美味。

身為男人口中「吃素的廢物」，他已經許久沒有嘗試這樣做了－－除非他想做到一半起紅疹，或是還沒開始爽就讓自己的嘴唇腫得跟香腸一樣。

親身的血淚經驗，他試過很多次了。

「啊，這樣就有反應了。」男人口中漫不經心地說著話，手上的動作沒有停下，繼續往腹部移動：「真敏感。」

「放、開……哈啊！」他驚喘一聲，男人撫過他的腰側，在他的屁股上掐了一把。

「手感不錯。」他的聲音染了些笑意：「你硬了。」

「Fuck You!」

「你很期待？」

「期待什……啊！」

男人的手指滑入了臀瓣，嘗試性地按壓著穴口，後穴因為驚嚇而緊縮，男人倒也沒有要硬來的意思，試探了一下未果，指間就離開了那一處。他還來不及鬆口氣，男人就從後方貼上，他的背感受到柔軟的布料，但更多的刺激是胸口的兩點同時被男人搓揉著，更令他感到崩潰的是後頸與肩膀處濕熱滑膩的感覺。

「……你、你不是那老頭的、的信徒嗎！」

「嗯？」

「那你還、啊啊！」

飢餓感因為慾望而升起，他不自覺地伸出舌頭舔拭獠牙，四肢扯動鎖鏈發出叮鈴聲響，那雙手還在蒼白的肌膚上點火，試圖燃燒理智。他的陰莖已經完全充血勃起，還滲了些透明的液體出來，沾濕了龜頭與身下的地板。

男人的攻勢再度來到後穴，這回已經沒有強勢的抵抗，他探入了一個指節，滯澀難行，他撤出手指，從衣服的口袋中拿出了一個深色的玻璃小罐，打開後沾濕了手指。

濕潤的觸感使渾沌的思緒有瞬間的刺激，他大喊出聲，男人恍若未聞，快速地找到前列腺的位置，指尖毫不留情地在那處柔按著。巨大的快感漫過全身，他仰著頭，本能使他想要咬破柔軟的皮膚，吸取流淌於下的鮮紅色液體……

「啊－－！」

在沒有被碰觸的情況下，他的陰莖射出了濃稠的白濁，濺在了不平整的石舖地板上。

性慾稍稍滿足，但食慾沒有，他很餓，非常地餓。身後傳來美味的食物香氣，他扭頭想要咬，但那香味卻與剛才在他體內肆虐的手指一樣，從他身邊離開。

「給……我……」

他對著他的背影低吼，聲音因為情慾而喑啞，突出的尖利獠牙在火光下閃過一絲光芒。

「別急，我們有很長的時間可以……」他在桌上擺弄了一陣，拿起一個小指長度的玻璃瓶：「好好玩玩。」

他望著男人朝自己走來，打開了手中的瓶子，掐著他的下巴強迫他張開嘴，將內容物倒在了他的口中。

苦澀的味道隨著液體滑過喉嚨，理智回籠的瞬間他也嚐出來這是什麼－－忘記說，他有條靈敏著舌頭，可以品出血液的訊息與好壞，然而對於一個幾乎對所有血液過敏的血族來說，這優點更顯悲傷。

這血已經不知道離開血管多久了，而且依照血族的標準，這血的主人絕對不會是個他們會選擇的對象。

簡單來說，是個難喝又沒什麼營養的血。

而且還會令他過敏。

幾乎是血液觸到喉管黏膜的瞬間，他的身上就開始冒出一顆又一顆的紅疹，癢到不行，然而手腳被縛，也還好被縛－－他因此免去了把自己抓成血鬼的後果。

好吧不好笑，他佩服且絕望自己在此時仍殘留的幽默感。

不過要不是男人餵他這種垃圾食物，他也不會過敏就是了。

理智所剩無幾，但這回是被瘋狂的癢意佔據，他崩潰地扭動，看著男人不知從哪拿出了一個紀錄版，筆尖沙沙，匆匆寫了幾行字又放下。血族良好的視力讓他即使是在光線微弱的地牢都看得清清楚楚，即使是合身的西裝褲，也絲毫看不出異常－－男人根本沒硬，他很認真地……

「啊，過敏了。」平淡的口氣：「不過沒關係，失敗本來就是 **實驗** 的一環。」

什麼？

他看著男人拿起了另外一個瓶子走了過來，那張令自己都覺得有些相形失色的臉孔在火光造成的陰影下看起來宛如骷髏，雙眼映照著牆上的火把，彷彿瞳中燃燒狂熱的火焰。

什麼上帝門徒，根本就是魔鬼！

他在不知名液體被灌進嘴裡的時候，忍不住誠摯地在心中呼喊著他此時唯一的願望。

God bless me, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeasse!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 上帝：？


End file.
